Hot like Mexico
by BananaBabe903
Summary: The Doctor is walking past Amy's bedroom when he sees Amy dancing around half-naked to a Lady Gaga song... and decides to "investigate". Rated T for safety. Slight song-fic. One-shot. Hinted Amy/11


**Hey guys! :) I've gotten tired of the angsty, depressing Amy/11 fics that I've been writing, so I decided on doing a fun one. It's slightly on crack, and unless you have a "Disney" sense of humor, you might not enjoy this as much... there's a lime in this one, but it's not bad. It's also a song-fic. **

**Song used: "Alejandro" by Lady Gaga**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see below, except for the "plot-line". :) the BBC owns Doctor Who and Lady Gaga owns "Alejandro". :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"_I __know that we are young and I know that you may love me, but I just can't be with you like this anymore_… _Alejandro_!" The Doctor passing just outside of Amy's room when he heard Amy talking in a really low, dramatic, and rather sexy voice. Music was blasting and he decided to sneak a peek through the crack in the slightly open door.

Amy was dressed in a blue robe and a black bra and bright pink panties. The Doctor tried to look away but he couldn't get himself to. She was holding her hairbrush and was lying upside down on her bed—head hanging off of the edge.

"_She's got both hands  
In her pocket  
And she wont look at you  
Won't look you at_…"

Amy jumped up on her bed and bit at her pillow and the Doctor stifled a laugh at her attempting to be sexy. Amy's voice wasn't screaming or shouting like some of the fangirls he had met who had sung like that over his 907 years of life, no… she was… she was almost _purring_.

"_She hides through love  
En su bolsillo  
She got a halo around her finger  
Around you_."

The Doctor had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from doubling over in laughter as Amy jumped off of the bed and walked over to her dresser and started dancing around it like it was a… _stripper pole. _

"_You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice  
At this point I gotta choose  
Nothing to lose_…"

At this point the Doctor recognized the singer but not the song. The singer was Lady Gaga, born Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta. He'd take Amy to visit her sometime… as he could tell by staring at her dancing, she was thoroughly enjoying this music.

"_Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Fernando…_"

When Amy was done, she plopped down on her bed and asked the TARDIS to turn the music off, which the ship kindly did. "Bye Rory!" Amy blew a kiss and waved and the Doctor moved the door open a little bit more and saw a video camera. Amy was planning to send this to Rory? Why? How? To break off the engagement? Was this how she was going to "maturely do it"? By a lame, sexy music video to Lady Gaga?

The Doctor rushed away from the door when Amy pulled the robe over her body and exited towards the door. He hustled to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water, sitting on the counter and sipping it as she came in.

"Hello Amy," he said, calmly. "Do anything… _interesting _yet?"

Amy shook her head no. "Nah, no 'ffense or anything, but your TARDIS is _real _booooring," she teased, twirling a lock of her ginger hair. The Doctor wanted to press on but he figured that if he asked too much she'd find out that he had been spying on her… and then she'd either slap him across the cheek or start trying to take his clothes off again which he wanted neither to happen…

Later, the Doctor researched the song by Lady Gaga and learned that it was "Alejandro". His favorite line was:

"_She's not broken  
She's just a baby  
But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad  
Draw those flames that burn before him  
Now he's gonna find a fight, gonna fool the bad"_

* * *

Amy was reading a book in the library when the Doctor strutted in. "I think, we should visit Lady Gaga's tour in Venice next, whaddya think, Amy?" he asked her, nonchalantly. Amy wasn't shifted by his random question.

"Nah, I'm not a fan," she said, brushing it off. The Doctor looked surprised at her answer.

"Okay, maybe just Venice then," he said. Amy went back to reading her book in the swimming pool when the Doctor began humming. Amy listened harder to hear the song he was humming—an ancient Time Lord ballad? Something by the Eagles or some American classic like the Beatles?

For the rest of the day Amy noticed that the Doctor kept on humming the song… and for some reason it sounded _very _familiar…

* * *

**There's the fic! :) Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**


End file.
